


Dalliance

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: She's stuck in her own happily ever after.





	Dalliance

**dalliance:** (n.) a brief love affair

* * *

 

Soul likes to fantasize that he is still there.

Gentle fingers trace along soft skin, the act as blissful as kisses. Her reminiscing is very clear – he was soft with her, as if she were as fragile as glass, and as delicate as a soul. His voice, she remembers, was low and sweet like her favorite piece of taffy. And the way she envisions that he holds her causes shivers to rupture throughout her tantalizing body.

She has accepted her selfishness, where she’s in her own little fantasy, falling prey to her happy ending where all he does is love her with his touch, his kisses, and his words that has etched deep into her heartstrings.

The tracing comes to a halt, and suddenly, she’s holding back tears. She resists the reality that crushes her picturesque illusion, wanting so desperately to be trapped in a time where the past can no longer exist.

Breathing is what calms her. Soul lowers her own hand from her neck, breathes once more, before repeating, allowing her fingers to trail up her fine collarbone.

And she opens the book to her happily ever after as she’s placed back into her perfect fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be Soul/Silver, but is vague enough to be with anyone really. 
> 
> But I'm excited to be posting again! ;o;


End file.
